Alone
by OrangePen15
Summary: Jet needs help, his home life is kiling him, liturally. He finds relif in Crazy Legs, an art school. but he still fells like something missing, till he meet mafia boss, Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

Alone.

I guess you could say that. I never made friends in school, my parents always wanted more from me, but I loved art. And I was good at it. My older brother was the perfect child. All A's, played all sports and was even the presidents of school council.

My dad loved him, cradled him, cared for him. I was nothing, the outsider, the zero, the stupid, the whatever, all the things I was called mixed so many years ago. I was beaten when I didn't do good, my mom smiled, my brother laughed and my father just kept beating.

The session never stopped till I pass out and even still sometimes they would still continue. I would wake up in what ever room I had fallen in, crawl to my bedroom and do a face plant on my bed. The tears would fall but no more than an hour.

At school it was the same, brother was head of the football team, so they never forgot to beat the crap out of me. Teachers turned a blind eye to me, and the other kids stayed away from me, fear of getting beat up too, I guess. By the time I made it to high school, most people either hurt me or stayed clear way from me. I was skin and bones do to my mothers starvation, I think she thought that one day I would just disappear, and rid the family of my presents.

I was normal looking, if I was of normal weight, but im not, so I look twice as ugly. I try to cover the bruises but there just to many. My bones ach so bad when I finally crawl in to bed at night, It hurts to move in the morning, but I must. I want people to like me, like my art, and so I try to be like my brother. I really do, but no matter where I go, people just tear me down, break me, hurt me. So I searched, for a place to belong, a place where I don't have to flinch every time someone moves, a place to practices art, the one thing that lets me be me.

Crazy legs. A place that changed me and my life. A place that took in people who couldn't afford art school, and taught them, a place that didn't ask questions.

"hey Jet, how's it hanging?"

I take a quick peak my drawing of the fallen angle, to see Andrew, or Anna, as most people call her, sitting on a bar stool in her gothic cloths.

" Not bad, old man got a little rough, but nothing more than the normal."

" oh really?" She questioned

" Yes, really"

"Then why are you wearing an oversized sweatshirt, that hangs off you like a towel, and" I yelp when her hand taps my rib cage. " why are you lying to me, but most of all, why are your ribs broken?"

' crap' she got me there, last night, my farther found my paintings. Which, in my defense, where well hidden, but I guess not well enough. I remember being woken up by my brother who grabbed onto my hair and dragged my down 2 flights of marble stairs till he flung me at my father's feet. My farther then broke my painting in half and beat me with the frames of the pictures. When one piece of wood was used to the max, he would than pick up the next till at the wood was gone. He manly wanted to hear my bones break, and when my ribs finally did break, he beat them some more just to hear me scream.

" They might, but my farther has a wanted sign for me in the hospitals, so Im not going there" I answer quietly

"what do you mean?"

" My farther knows people in each hospital, so if I show up there, when I come home, I get beaten for getting fix, or pain meds."

"Jeez and I thought my home life was screwed, but compared to your, mines like god- damn heaven" she laughs.

"Man, Anna, hell would be better than my home life, would you pass the blue?"

I quickly grab the paint from her hand, only to have find it in a vice grip.

" you need a day out, so finish up your gothic angle, and meet me at my car" she called over her shoulder as she walked away. Shacking my head I quickly finish her demands and rush to her car. Not knowing that this trip would change my life forever.

I need a beta! anyone want to help? please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alone part 2!

The orange street lights pass over us, as the bright sun slips past the sea. Lyrics spill past Anna's lip as song after song rolls on. I sing along every once and awhile, but my mind was filled with other things. Don't get me wrong, I loved Anna and every thing she did for me, but I still fill like something missing, like my soul is incomplete or broken.

"So lolli-pop, were does the might lion want to eat to night?" Anna ask, turning down the radio

I arch an eyebrow at her weird way of name calling me, "I don't really care, how about McDol-"

"STOP, I have decided that you suck at picking out anything, so I have picked for you," I watch as Anna gets real quiet like she's really thinking, "My mind has picked!"

"And" I asked getting a little nervous as to what she picked.

With a hard turn, she flipped us around and drove back to the city.

"I want to eat at, 'The Four Rose". I gasp at what she said; The Four Rose was the most expensive place to eat in Rome. The normal bill cost over 400 dollars. While I hear is so good that it makes you want to melt, the prices make you want to run in to knifes over and over and over again.

"Umm Anna, I can't pay for that"

"Boy, who said you were"

ZZZZZZZZZZX

"Anna are you sure about this?" I ask as I notice that people were staring at us. "Jet, calm down, it can't be that bad" her voice sinks lower when she sees people watching us.

"Their just jelling about our cloths" I couldn't help but to bark out laughing, she followed soon after me.

The rich women sneer at Anna's gothic cloths, which consists of skin tight, ripped black jeans, a tank top that read, " Careful I might rape your daughter" and her dark make-up. Her tank top once belonged to her brother, but when the peppy girls at her school started rumor about her being gay, she, in front of the entire school French kissed the head cheerleader. Needless to say, Kristen and Anna are now dating.

"I think were lost" I say out load as we try to figure out the little garden maze that the restaurant has in its front yard. "I've seen that same tree like two times already"

"No were not, I know exactly where were at, if we round this corner the building will be right there" I giggled when we rounded the corner only to run into cupid's pond again. I watch as Anna huffs and take a sit on the ponds sides.

"Yes, Miss.' I know exactly where we are' I think we are as lost as a blind person in New York City" I take a step back when I see the death look in her eyes.

"Jet"

"Yes?" I reply weakly.

"Run" Soon we both were back in the maze from hell, Anna laughing madly, Me, I was praying to God as I ran.

ZZZZZZZZZZX

I don't know how long we were running, but I was quickly becoming tried, my lungs hurt from the force of being used while still broken and bleeding, my palms and elbows were bloody from tripping on roots and other stupid things that like to jump up at you while you're running for your life. And I think I might have lo-.

"Gotcha, you little worm, when I get my hands on you, im going to dump you into cupid's pond"

What happened next is really not my fault, I swear on my life! Plus who really wants to run into the mafia for the fun of it, and yes people I mean literally run into the mafia.

"Watch out Jet!" Anna screams at me. My head snap front where all I see is a wall of white. I hit the white wall with a thud, my lungs scream in pain causing me to do the same. The wall then wraps strong arms around my hips and chest, keeping me pressed against its soft, warm barrier till my ribs/lungs calm down and my screams turned into whimpers.

I can hear people yelling and talking loudly but it sounded far off. The noise grew louder till I it hurt my ears, so I dug my head into this soft wall, hoping to get rid of the sounds. A new voice spoke, the wall I was trapped against vibrated as it spoke.

My breath quicken between the deep voice and the warm, strong arms, I never wanted to leave, I felt safe, like nobody could ever hurt me again, not brother, not mother, not even farther could reach me. Tears slipped past my closed eyes as the voices soon drifted away. I was a little scared when I couldn't hear the voice, but the arms tighten around me, making me feel safe again.

As my brain started to work again, I snuggled closer to the warmth. The arms wrapped around held me tight with welcome presser to my ribs, and lungs. Wait . . . Arms . . . Walls don't have arms, and neither do they speak.

My head snaps up only to be caught in cold, dark eyes and a face the God's them-selves have a right to be jealous over. My breath didn't quicken, but left me completely. My heart skipped beats and did flips as our eyes stayed locked onto each other. The world around us didn't matter, well at lease to me it didn't. My fingers grip his white coat, leaving behind blood and dirt. I lower my gaze to rest my head on his chest, my head rising and dropping as he inhales and exhales.

'White looks nice on his tan skin, but isn't white like a gang or something'

As if reading my thoughts, the stunning man leads down and whispered in my ear, "Mafia, not gangs but I'll give you points anyway, my gorgeousness, and the names Zuko"

I gasp and shiver as his breath slides across my ear. He smirks as he watches my reactions.

"Jet, im named Jet" I whisper, since my voice doesn't seem to want to work.

"Humm, well Jet, I think that name fits you well; seeing how you flew into me pretty hard" I blush badly at his comment. "I'm sorry, truly sorry". My heart skip a beat, as I hear him laugh

"My precious, beautiful, innocent, little jewel, you need never to say sorry to anyone, you are too god like to have to bow down to anyone" Tears leave my eyes in rivers as my mind is over flowed with his comments.

"Please. . ."

"Yes child" Zuko answers before I could finish.

"Please don't lie to me" I scream, his eyes widen slightly in shock. "If I was everything that you just said was true, then why do people beat me. Why do I go two to three days with out food because my mother got lazy and didn't want to feed me? Why do my brother and his friends attack me, and burn me with the ends of their lighters and smoke butts. Why does my farther beat me, every day, just to hear me scream and to see my bones become deformed. Im ugly, can't you see! The cuts, bruises, and scars cover my body, even my face."

To prove my point, I furiously wipe my make up off my face and smile slightly as I hear gasps leave peoples lips. The tears that once fell in little streams, let lose the damn with the force of each sob, my body tremble.

"Hush child, hush," Still wrapped in his arms, Zuko found a bench to sit on, pulling me on his lap and rocks me. After awhile im able to stop crying, but I get hic-oups in return.

"Jet, what do you think of me" Zuko ask softly, his hands either rubbing my back or rubbing my thighs.

"Ummm, that your very handsome, perfect, ummm . . . I really don't know you very well."

"Jet take a look at the left side of my face, I mean get a good look" my eyes traveled from my feet to see what I missed the first time. I gasp in shock at what I see. His left eye looked like someone had burned him.

"See im not perfect, this was when my house burned down as a child, killing my farther, mother, and little sister, I've lived my uncle since."

"So we're the same" I say while lightly tracing his scar. I mess up when he smiles slightly. Zuko stands up letting me stand first. He wraps his arm around my hip as we walk back to Anna and Zuko's men.

ZZZZZZZZZX

"Jeez, what took you so long" Anna grumps while hugging me, pulling me from the black hair man, much to my dislike.

"Sorry mental break down"

"You need a brain to have a mental break down, but anyway, I think he's a mafia boss" She looked me in the eyes trying to make a point.

"So, he's not going to hurt us, or he would have already" I say getting a little snippy

"Yeah, whatever, anyway we need to find a place to eat it's almost 7:00, and we missed our dinner time" I feel a sudden stab of guiltiness "Oh, Anna im sorry"

"Its fine, our dinner time was at like 5:30, so it's no big deal"

"Wait, wasn't that when we were at the movies"

"Yup" She sounded bored "Jet, how about we grab some fast food on the home"

"Sounds fine, I'll meet in the car, I just want to say bye"

"Sure, but no sucking faces just yet" she called over shoulder making me go red.

I turn around and walk over to Zuko and his "men". They watch as I slowly walk over to them.

"Ummm . . . . Thanks for everything, I guess, we wont ever see each other again, so good-bye" I offer my hand to Zuko. Cold brown eyes stair at me as a tan grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug.

"This is your, never lose it, I can track you with it, so I know were your are at all times, and call me or text me if you ever need me, my number is already programmed in there and if you press the star button, and then the call button, it is a speed dial for my personal cell phone, which only three people have the number for, You, my uncle, and a person you don't need to know about yet" I flip the royal blue cell phone over in my hands before I slip it in my pocket.

"But way give it to me, first im a stranger, and second we won't ever see each other ever again"

I wait for an answer but only receive a light stroke to my check before he walks off with his "men" in tow.

"What the hell kind of answer is that!"


End file.
